Trista Bromwell
by Isabella.Cullen.Fan
Summary: This is not a twilight story but it has similarity. Trista Thomson moves into a large house with her mother to do maids work. There are secrets in the house though. Trista must learn to face her fears but how will it end? Please Read!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter 1 - Arrival

I looked out my car window. The sky was full of thunderheads ready to burst. It was one of those gloomy days where nothing seems right. Today was the end. The end of any happiness I could have had. Within the hour my mother and I would arrive at Brimlake, a town so unheard of that only a few notable families lived there. Mum and me were going to work for Mrs. Bromwell, one of the wealthiest women in the country. We were here to do house work. I didn't mind work. I rather liked it; but the thought of working in a house that large was mind boggling.

Today was the end because I was afraid. Afraid of the tales of Brimlake. Afraid that they might be true. Mum assured me that the tales were made up because no one liked Mr. Bromwell. He was dead now. He hadn't been much liked by anyone but his wife. They said he was a devoted alcoholic that had died from his own brandy. There were rumors of his ghost. I giggled. This was all so silly. Mum was looking at me from the wheel. I shrugged to answer her questioning look.

We arrived at the town at noon. I watched as we drove though the small streets. There was a diner, a book shop, and a food store near the center of the small place. After asking a few people for directions we headed over to the Bromwell mansion.

My mum knocked on the front door as I beheld the scenery there were a few fountains and some evergreens for a front garden. You could see the town nearby and the mountains in the distance. Mum knocked again when we heard a crack of thunder. A boy answered the door. He looked about my age, either thirteen or fourteen. He motioned us in without a word and took our bags up a cherry wood staircase. Mum and I followed him through a hallway until he reached the end of it. He silently showed us to our rooms and left.

"He's rather quiet." mum shattered the silence of the moment.

"Yes…" I trailed off as I looked at my room.

It was beautiful with antique furniture yet it was simple and very old. It had a window and a twin bed with a cherry wood head board. It had a desk in the far left corner and a wardrobe to the right of the bed. I looked at my mothers room from across the hall. It was similar except for the coloring. Hers had an olive tone to it while mine was somewhat burgundy.

"They're beautiful." Was all I could say.

"I thought you didn't like the idea of such an old house." mum grinned. I smiled back and shrugged.

"I wonder why Mrs. Bromwell didn't answer the door." I thought aloud.

"We're only servants Trista." Mum stated. I sighed. I had been interested in meeting her despite my absurd fears. I looked out my new window to observe the town below. Brimlake looked utterly empty with the rain keeping all inside. I sighed and collapsed on my bed. I felt myself dozing off when I heard a knock on my open door. I looked up to see the boy that had welcomed us in.

He smiled shyly. "Lunch is ready if you want some."

I smiled back. "Thank you."

He showed me to the dinning hall and said farewell. Mum was there eating a piece of chicken. I sat in the chair next to hers and helped myself to some green beans, yams, and chicken. It was a simple meal but it was good.

"I wonder why Mrs. Bromwell didn't show up."

Mum raised an eyebrow. "Winfred said she's busy. She'll be here for dinner though."

"Winfred?" I asked.

"The young man that took our bags in."

"Oh…" We ate until 1:00 and returned to our rooms.

After a long nap I wandered around the place. Most of the doors were locked so I decided to go outside. The rain had stopped but the sun was still behind clouds. I went to the back garden to find Winfred working. I waved and he smiled. When I took another step I tripped on a strand of rope. It was so out of place and in such a pointless spot that I was confused until Winfred started laughing. He untied his little trap and grinned at me. I glowered at him and stalked back inside. I walked to the stairs with a stiff back still hearing the faint roar of his laughter.

"Is something the matter?" it was a deep rich women's voice I turned around and smiled.

It had to be Mrs. Bromwell if her clothes said anything about it. "I'm fine. Are you Mrs. Bromwell?"

There was something about her smile that seemed strange to me but what that might be alluded me. "Yes. And you are Ms. Trista Thomson."

"Yes." I felt suddenly shy.

"It's a while until dinner would you like to sit down?"

"Thank you ma'am." She offered me a chair in the living room. To my surprise she sat on a sofa that faced me. I stirred uncomfortably as she looked at me. She almost seemed to be examining me. In return I noticed that she had long wavy auburn hair and red lips. She wore a long formal dress and had such ladylike grace that I wondered how she had picked it up in a century like this. Her lips curved into a smile. I smiled back shyly.

"Have you heard any of the tales of this house?" She asked abruptly. I was a little surprised as she broke the strange silence.

"Yes. They frightened me at first but I think they're silly."

She smiled. "I assure you that this house is ghost-less." My shy smile widened.

"I hope Winfred hasn't caused you distress." said the woman.

My smile faded a little. "I tripped on a rope he set up in the garden."

The woman laughed. "He's quite a little trouble maker sometimes. Don't take it personally. I'm sure there was no malicious intent."

About an hour later a dinner bell rang simultaneously with a large grandfather clock that read 7:30. Dinner was a stew with rye bread this time, a rather nice meal. Mrs. Bromwell was fairly quiet but she made some small talk. After about an hour she wished us a good night and departed. I went to my room feeling full and at ease.

I heard a loud ringing sound. The clock had struck.

"Trista… Help me… Open your door…" The voice had a moaning quality.

Afraid as I was that it might me Mr. Bromwell's ghost I was curious. I cautiously got out of bed and put on some slippers and a robe. I approached the door as suspense built up in my chest. My heart was beating faster as I reached the simple wooden door. My hands sweated as I turned the brass knob. I screamed as someone jumped at me. Then I heard laughter. It was the laughter of Winfred. I glared at him. He looked down at me and grinned. I pushed him out and slammed to door in his face.

I had a hard time sleeping after that but I managed. I awoke to find a list of chores on my bed.

**_Clean and polish the living and dinning room.  
Sweep the halls of the second floor.  
Change the candles on the first floor.  
And dust the library._**

I examined Mrs. Bromwells's fine cursive and thought about my chores. It was a short list compared to many I'd had. Sweeping the halls only took me thirty minutes. I cleaned the dinning and living rooms which took about an hour. The chimes of the clock always helped me know the time without looking. I changed the candles in fifteen minutes finding them was something else. I ended up having to go to Winfred to find out where they were. He took me through two dozen miniscule rooms before he showed me where they were. One hour wasted. When I went to the library I gasped. This room could hold three libraries in it and still not be full. Now I knew why the list was so short.

I tediously dusted the large room of cherry wood furniture and bookcases until the lunch bell rang. I would finish after lunch. Mum was there and I looked at my water glass carefully.

"Why are you looking at that?" mum asked.

"To make sure Winfred hasn't put any salamanders in it."

Mum burst into guffaws. "Why would he do that?"

"Never mind." I said with a sigh. Only a first grader would tattle.

I guessed it was about 3:00 when I finished dusting the mountainous library. My list was done with four hours until dinner. I decided that there couldn't be harm in reading some of the books. I laughed and cried with the characters I read about. I was halfway finished with a book when I noticed Mrs. Bromwell looking at me.

"I'm sorry…" I put my head down then I looked up slowly.

She was smiling that strange smile again. "You can come here whenever you want. I was just watching you read."

I sighed with relief and she laughed. "My husband spent a great deal of his life adding books to this library. It was his favorite room."

I chill went down my spine. Then I felt annoyed as I remembered last night. Mrs. Bromwell raised an eyebrow.

One thing I had learned from past jobs is to not hold information back from your elders. Especially if they seem upset by your silence.

"Last night Winfred played a prank on me. He pretended to be a ghost." I explained.

"He what?" the woman asked.

"He pretended to be a ghost that wanted me to open my door. I did out of curiosity and there was Winfred. So I slammed it in his face." I smiled at the memory.

The woman was not smiling. "I'll have to talk to Winfred." she abruptly left leaving me silent. Maybe I should have kept quiet.

Mrs. Bromwell did not show up for dinner and I wondered if I was the reason. Mum didn't seem the least bit concerned. We went to bed quietly and I thought about my mistake. I had upset my boss and I felt utterly guilty. She seemed so nice and I had ruined her day. Sleep came more easily but my guilt added weight to my covers.

**_Get some grocery's from town.  
Mop and polish the first floor.  
And dust the parlor._**

The list was simple enough. I did the mopping first then dusted the parlor. When that piece of work was done I went into town. The Food shop along with a few other shops was in the center of Brimlake. The sun was shining nicely and I felt at ease until I noticed the staring. I bought the groceries quickly and left for my new home. Mrs. Bromwell missed dinner again and I began wondering if I'd ever see her again. That night there were no ghost sounds.

**_Refill the lamps  
Clean the stairs  
And help Winfred with the gardens_**

I groaned as I read the last line of my list. Oh well. I cleaned the stairs in thirty minutes. It took me an hour to put new oil in the lamps simply because I had never done it before. This house was so old that it still required oil lamps. I took my time walking to the garden. I did not want to see Winfred. It was a strange name. An old name like this town. Like this house. Winfred was clipping Juniper bushes when I joined him. He was as quiet as the first time I'd seen him and just motioned to a second pair of clippers.

"No ropes today?" I asked. He didn't answer. He didn't look like he'd slept well. I wondered what was wrong with him. I silently joined in the work. It was a cloudy day, and I missed the sun. I cleaned a few of the fountains while Winfred cleared up the clippings. After an hour of yard work I looked at the sky.

"Hey! The sun's coming out!" I smiled. When I looked where Winfred had been I frowned. He had left the work to me.

After dinner I went to the back garden to watch the stars come out. The sun was far behind the mountains but it wasn't pitch black yet. After a while I checked my watch. 8:45. I listened to the calm gurgling of the fountains as the brightest stars began to appear. I marveled at their clearness. I turned my head towards a tree as I heard a fluttering sound. It couldn't be a bird. Birds didn't come out at night. I walked closer to the tree and gasped. A bat! It was a huge bat! I screamed and ran inside as it flew off.

"Trista what's wrong?" Mum was in her robe and slippers with a sleeping mask around her neck.

"I just saw a huge bat!" to my annoyance mum laughed.

"It's only an animal Trista. It's probably more afraid of you than you are of it." I took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"Your right. It's just… Ever since…"

"Ever since that movie night with Clair."

I nodded. I'd had a movie night once with my ex-friend Clair. We'd lived only a block apart so she walked me home. On the way a group of bats fluttered around us. We ran home screaming. Those bats were tiny though. This one was the largest bat I'd ever seen.

The days went by like this and Mrs. Bromwell did show up sometimes for dinner. I was glad she didn't seem upset anymore. She reminded me that I was allowed in the library and I was glad. I loved books and I owned so few. After dinner that night I was reading in the enormous room when I heard squeaking. I lifted my feet off of the floor and looked for any signs of a mouse or rat. When I looked back up at the desk I withheld a scream. That same bat was sitting there on the desk looking at me.

I took a deep breath and straitened my shoulders. I would show this insignificant little rodent that I was not afraid. It just looked back at me with calculating eyes. I stirred uncomfortably as neither of us took our eyes off of the other.

"Well. Are you gonna just sit there?" I asked. Then I felt foolish. Why was I talking to a bat? The bat didn't stir and I began to wonder if it wasn't just a stuffed prank of Winfred's. I changed my mind when it started flying around the room.

"I'm just going to go to my room. Good night." I left the library feeling sick with humiliation. I had talked to a bat as if it would understand me.

Winfred and I did more gardening the next day. He looked a little less tired than before but I wondered what was going on in that sly little head of his.

"You didn't by chance let a bat into the library last night Winfred?"

He looked at me bewildered. "No." He turned his attention back to his work.

I wondered what was up with his mood swings. One day he was ready to play a prank on me another and he was withdrawn and quiet.

"It was the biggest bat I've ever seen. It's probably flapping around up there because I closed the door." I grinned at the memory.

Winfred started laughing. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He tried to suppress a smile as he finished clipping the bush he was working on.

After dinner that night I went to the library to check on my captive. It was gone.

I sat in the moonlight feeling uneasy. It had been three weeks since I had seen the little pest and that made me edgy. I wanted to confront it again. I wanted to loose my fear of bats. I had come out here every night waiting to see if it would show up. Was it dead in the library somewhere? I had checked that place at least ten times though.

I sighed and with humiliation called out. "Would you quit playing hide and seek? You have to be out there somewhere. What are you afraid of? Are you afraid of me? A girl? Ha!" I put my hands in my face sobbing with humiliation. I was making a fool of myself.

I waited for fifteen minutes and decided it was useless. "Ok. I'll admit it. I'm afraid of bats." I started walking towards the front door then froze. It was right in front of me flapping it's wings looking at me. I swallowed and squeezed my eyes shut. It was still there when I opened them. I trembled with tension as it flew around me.

"Ok. You scared me. I just want to get rid of this fear of bats." I swallowed with embarrassment. I watched the bat foolishly wishing it could answer. It was moving from me to the direction of the woods and back. It took several of its trips before I considered that it might be beckoning. I took a deep breath and with tears of humiliation went towards the woods.

I shivered as I pushed branch after branch aside. Whenever I fell behind the strange bat waited for me to catch up. I was panting with the effort.

It started squeaking at me. I glared. "Not everyone has wings you know."

After probably fifteen minutes we came into a clearing. It was a fairly large patch of soil within all the trees.

"Why are we here?" I asked the pest.

It seated itself and I copied. "You know. You're pretty smart for a rodent." I paused. "Why are we here?"

I tensed as it sat on my lap. "You better not have rabies." I could have sworn it shook it's head. I shivered. This was no ordinary bat. It was too smart and too large to be ordinary. It looked up at me with it's wings folded. At that moment it looked so cute and innocent that I actually petted it. An ordinary bat would have recoiled but this one just nuzzled my finger.

I petted it over and over and found myself smiling. I wasn't afraid anymore. Not of this one.

"Trista! Where have you been?" Mum sounded furious and concerned at the same time.

"I was out for a walk." I answered innocently. If I told her the truth she would freak and think I was crazy.

"It must have been a pretty rough walk."

I sighed. My clothes were ripped and my hair was tangled from the endless branches. "That's because I walked in the woods."

"In the woods!? At this hour? You are to go to your room young lady. Those woods are dangerous at night. A wild animal or worse could have gotten you!"

"Or worse mom? I thought you didn't believe in ghosts."

"In this house I'm not sure."

I sighed and went to my room.

The next day I helped Winfred in the garden again he seemed to suppress a smile the entire time.

"Can you keep a secret?"

He looked at me and grinned. "I'm an expert at keeping secrets."

I took a deep breath. "I have a friend." he stared at me blankly. "Its not an ordinary friend." I continued. "it's a bat. A really smart one. It led me into the woods last night. It let me pet it… It was kida cute." suddenly Winfred burst into laughter.

I gave an irritated sigh and continued my work. That night I waited again on the moonlit bench. At about 9:00 it came. I actually smiled and followed it again. This time I was careful not to rip my clothing. When we made it to the clearing it started flying around. I watched with interest. After a while it landed and hopped onto my lap. It looked at me expectantly and I laughed. I petted it's little head again and it made a contented sound in its throat.

"You make some pretty funny noises." I commented no longer feeling foolish to speak to the creature. This was no ordinary bat and it seemed to understand me. Suddenly it flew off. I looked in the direction it had gone and grimaced. It was eating bugs. It returned a minute later to my lap.

"Thank you for sparing me a few mosquito bites." It hopped around squeaking then flew in the air returning with puffy cheeks. I gagged as it emptied a mouthful of nats into my hand.

"Ok my mistake. Nats, not mosquitoes." I could have sworn it seemed to be laughing. I checked my glow in the dark watch.

"The sun will come up in about an hour." The bat suddenly froze and fled. I tried to follow it but I couldn't keep up. After some trial and error I made it back to the house. My clothes were fine my hair was something else. I rushed to my room, changed clothes, and groomed myself. I was surprised to see a list of chores already on my desk. Mrs. Bromwell must get up very early. I thought. I felt a jolt of excitement as I considered seeing her at this time of day. I rushed down the stairs and checked the clock. 6:45 . I sighed. I always got up 6:30 and had never seen her then. I helped Winfred make breakfast and I waited for mum to come down.

"You look tired." He commented.

"I was with my friend again. I shouldn't stay in the woods so late. Promise you wont tell my mum?"

"Promise." He said with a grin. I eyed his grin with suspicion and he started laughing. I felt like I was missing some sort of inside joke but I pressed no farther. Mum came down at that moment and looked at me.

"You have circles under your eyes." She accused.

"I couldn't sleep." I said honestly.

"Why?" she asked.

"I saw that bat again." It was true but I still felt a bit guilty.

"Trista you need to face your fears!" I swallowed with embarrassment and mum chuckled as she glanced at Winfred. He was in guffaws.

Work went by as always and after dinner I waited for my friend. It was almost nine when it showed up. I grinned.

The clearing was brighter tonight. There was a full moon. I smiled as I petted the bats little head.

"You need a name." I said. "But considering how smart you are I bet you already have one." it nodded. My friends little displays of communication didn't bother me anymore. "Are you a boy or a girl?" It stirred uncomfortably.

Of coarse. It needed a yes or no question. "Boy?" I asked. It nodded its head and relaxed.

"Do you already have a name?" I asked. It nodded. I smiled. "Is it a squeaking sound or a spoken name?" It cocked its head and I grinned. "I keep forgetting to ask yes or no questions. Is it in spoken in bat?"

He shook his head. "In English." It nodded its head. My smile faded when it began to rain. I checked the time. "Three hours until dawn." I petted his little head under some trees as it began to pour.

I checked the time and groaned. "I wont be able to get back now! It's almost six. You probably need to sleep." The bat nodded and flew off. I waited for a half hour and the storm was only getting worse. I was on the verge of tears when I heard a voice.

"Trista! Are you out there? It's Winfred!" I followed the direction of the voice and without warning bumped into him.

"Trista! What are you doing out here?"

"I was seeing my friend." I answered.

"In this?" he motioned to the sky.

"Never mind." I said irritated.

We ran back to the house to find mum in tears.

I was shivering and I had to take a hot bath. It was so embarrassing. Why did it have to rain? I could have gotten home so quietly if not for the whether. I took the day off. I had a nasty cold now and would have to stay in bed. I practically lived on cough drops in that miserable room. That night I lay there feeling bored out of my mind. I had slept all day and was wide awake. I grinned as I saw my friend outside my window. I opened it with a creak and he flew in. I petted him again and again.

"I missed you." I said. He made that contented sound in his throat again and my smile widened. "It's really boring being confined to this bed. We probably shouldn't meet for such long times in the woods." The bat nodded. I fell asleep with him in my bed.

"Wake up Trista!" It was mum I was disappointed to find that my friend was gone.

"Trista! It's 5:00 pm! You need to get up!" I tried but I fell back clenching my stomach. Mum checked my temperature and sighed. "Congratulations. You have a virus." I groaned. I was sick.

Winfred brought my dinner to my bed frowning. "Maybe you should stop seeing your friend. Maybe it's not safe. Maybe it's not even safe to live in this house." He looked sad.

I raised my eyebrows. "I think I'm doing fine in this house."

He raised an eyebrow. "Enough to be in bed for two days?"

I sighed. I didn't want to argue right now. "Look. I'll be better tomorrow. I'm a good worker and we have nowhere else to go. What's your point?"

"My point…" he sounded frustrated. "My point is that maybe it's not as safe here as you think." He left abruptly leaving me even more confused.

I took a long nap and when I woke up the moon was shining. I checked my watch. 10:00. I searched for my friend and smiled as I spotted him on my desk. It hopped onto a piece of paper leaving paw prints on it. I was astonished. It had dipped its paws in ink and written something. I curiously picked up the parchment and read.

**I have to show you a secret at midnight. Make sure you're paying close attention.**

The words were a bit smudged but I read them well enough.

"You can write?" I was almost speechless.

It hopped frantically on its note and I smiled. "I'll pay very close attention. Don't worry. I like secrets. Only one other person knows ours."

I wasn't completely sure but the bat seemed sad tonight. I petted its head and it nuzzled me. I watched the clock closely. When we had five minutes until midnight it hopped onto the floor. I watched closely wondering what it was doing.

I watched the minutes pass and just as the grandfather clock gave its last chime I gasped and staggered back. In place of the bat was Winfred!


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

Chapter 2 - Nightmare

I couldn't believe my eyes. I just couldn't. How was this possible? Thousands of questions buzzed in my head. Winfred my too intelligent bat friend looked saddened by my reaction. I reconsidered all of his actions and facial expressions of the past few weeks and shook my head.

"How…?" my voice caught in my throat.

"Now do you believe me? You're not safe here."

"Not safe?" I squeaked.

"It's not me you should worry about." he said.

"Mr. Bromwell?" I asked.

Winfred laughed. "No. Mrs. Bromwell."

I stared blankly. "Why should I fear her?"

"I wish I could tell you. Then you would run out this very second." he sighed. "I can tell you this much. I'm part vampire, and she..." He panted with some unseen effort. "She wont let me tell you."

I just cocked my head. "Um… did you just say you were part vampire?"

"Yes." He said with sweat beading off of his forehead.

"Then how can you go out in the day? How come you're not some pure evil satanic monster?" I asked.

"Because I'm PART vampire. I cant go out in the sun and how do you know I'm not evil. You hardly know me."

I swallowed. This must be dream. Yes that was it. I was dreaming. I relaxed and decided to let this nightmare play out. "You would have killed me by now if you were evil."

"I've had to eat other people." He swallowed. "I can't help what she made me. Ever wonder why I have such an old fashioned name? Ever wonder how I can become a bat? I'm older than your grandparents and I'm only partly alive. If you think I'm scary then you should see Mrs. Bromwell when she's not acting! You and your mom need to leave! You have to get out of this town!"

I laughed. He started shaking me franticly which only made me laugh harder. This was the craziest nightmare I'd ever had.

"Winfred! What are you doing?!" It was Mrs. Bromwell's voice.

Winfred froze and released me. "I.. I was just… I was…"

"Get out Winfred! You've hurt her enough."

"No!" he said.

She glared at him. "That was an order Winfred not a request."

"I know; but she's laughing; so how could I have hurt her?"

I was shaking with giggles. "This is… the craziest… Nightmare ever…!"

"Nightmare?" Mrs. Bromwell looked suspicious.

"Winfred told me… that… he was… part… vampire…!" I rolled over on my side, my chest was aching from my laughter. I laughed even harder when I saw the look of disbelief and anger on Mrs. Bromwell's face.

"Get out Winfred."

"I wont let you hurt her." he said defiantly.

"Must I force you?" she grinned. Winfred swallowed.

The woman smirked and lunged at him. I paled. For the first time I actually believed that I wasn't dreaming. Winfred screamed and fainted. Mrs. Bromwell had blood on her lips looking gloriously young and attractive as always. She was too young to be a widow I realized or at least she looked too young. I began trembling. The woman licked her lips then smiled sweetly, and no longer appeared menacing. Right then I was almost sure that I had dreamed the ferocious and terrifying woman.

"Are you well darling?"

I was speechless. "What's the matter dear Trista?" she asked with a honey coated voice. I stared blankly.

I heard a groan and watched as Winfred got up feebly. "Leave us Winfred." She said sweetly.

He was shaking with sobs. "I'm sorry Trista. I tried to save you. I wish… I wish…" he trailed off and helplessly left.

Mrs. Bromwell smiled sweetly at me. It was that strange smile I had first seen on her and I realized what was so strange about it. The smile was sweet but somehow cruel. Her eyes were bright but they were full of desire. I swallowed. As she came slowly closer.

"Why are you afraid my darling? It's just me." She got closer and I recoiled. Then I felt sleepy. My head was getting foggy. Unwillingly I started moving towards her and fell into her arms almost asleep when she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I looked at her feeling dazed.

My eyes widened as she revealed fangs. Her smile grew and a spark of greed touched her eyes as she sunk her teeth into my neck.

I screamed as I got weaker and weaker. In seconds I went limp and blacked out.

The next thing I knew I was in my bed. There was nothing to remind me that anything had happened that past night. I got up as if it were any other day and barely noticed the throbbing on my neck. I looked for my chore list and felt confused as I saw none. I decided it was time for breakfast so I stumbled down the stairs. After I ate a plate of food I sat in the living room. Winfred walked up to me looking worried.

"Um… What's up?" I asked feeling confused by his expression. He put his hands in his face and turned away.

I followed him feeling weak but not caring. "Winfred. You've acted strange before but this is the weirdest thing I've ever seen you do." I paused. "where's my mum?… You know it's funny. I didn't have chore list today."

He looked at me looking anguished. "Do you even remember last night Trista?"

I feebly tried to remember anything out of the ordinary happening last night. "I had a nightmare. So what?"

His expression was cold. "That was no nightmare Trista. If you don't believe me then feel your neck." I raised an eyebrow and felt the two puncture scars on my neck. I gasped my eyes widening. I shook my head and staggered backwards.

"No! No, no, no! It was nightmare! I'm still dreaming! I…" It was useless I couldn't even convince myself.

"Mrs. Bromwell has made legal documents that prove you and your mother are dead. You're not dead yet but your mom is."

I shook my head. "I don't believe you! Mum isn't dead. I… I can prove it…" I burst into sobs I could believe nothing else. I looked at the clock. It was 2:30 in the afternoon.

I sobbed for hours with Winfred comforting me the entire time. I looked at him for reassurance. I found none.

Every tick of the clock made me shake even more violently. Every chime brought us closer to sunset. I knew what Mrs. Bromwell was. There was no question about it. At five I started screaming, and at six I was too hoarse to even whisper. At 6:30 I sagged into Winfred and covered my face with my hands.

"Winfred you may go now." I jolted up as I heard the voice I had been dreading all day. I couldn't help but look at her expectantly. Against my will I was ready to do what she wanted. Winfred left us looking furiously at the woman I once thought I could trust.

"Trista darling. Don't cry. I wont hurt you. I want to take care of you." I helplessly went into her arms as she stroked my back soothingly. I was afraid and yet I couldn't show it. I wondered how Winfred managed to find the will to protest.

She brushed my hair and sang me songs and when I was feeling relaxed she began kissing me again.

I tensed. "Trista my darling. Don't be frightened. I just want to kiss you good night." I listened as the clock struck its last note and looked at the woman. She was smiling at me that look of greed in her eyes again, she revealed her fangs and again sunk them into my neck. I cried out and soon went limp in the arms of the vampire.

The next day I wobbled down the stairs and found my breakfast. I knew and believed the nightmare I was living in but I didn't care much.

Winfred watched me with concern. I was too weak to cry and I didn't want to. I was somewhat eager to see the woman. I almost wanted her to hold me in her arms.

I checked my watch. 4:50. I was getting restless. I was afraid of her but I wanted to see her. Part of me yearned for her company. I was helpless in feeling so but I was too tired to really care.

"Trista aren't you going to say anything?" Winfred sounded desperate. I hadn't said anything all day.

"I…" I croaked. "I don't know what to say. I'm too tired to care." Tears rolled down his face and I wiped them off. "I'll be alright."

"Alright?" He laughed. "Look at you! If you saw yourself through my eyes you wouldn't say that."

I was silent after that and checked my watch frequently. The more I checked it the worse Winfred seemed.

"You want to see her don't you?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes and no…"

"I want to kill her!" he growled.

I looked at him sharply and felt a flash of anger. He sighed sadly as he saw my reaction. "I couldn't if I tried though. She has too strong of a hold on me."

"Winfred. You may leave." Winfred glared at my predator and stomped out. I smiled eagerly at the woman. She smirked in return. I ran into her arms. After a moment we sat on the couch.

"You need a last name Trista. What is your last name?"

I was suddenly over taken by a wave of confusion. What was my last name…? I couldn't remember my last name. Jonson…? No it wasn't that… I couldn't remember. I thought it started with a T but I wasn't sure. Another wave of confusion hit me and I felt myself becoming extremely dazed.

"I…" I mumbled. "I don't know…"

The woman smiled patiently seeming to be enjoying her foul game. "That's right Trista. Because you don't have one yet."

My mind was foggy as I looked at the woman. "Oh…"

"I have the perfect last name for you."

I looked at her. "You do?"

"Yes. Bromwell."

"Bromwell…" I smiled liking it. Trista Bromwell.

More fog clouded my mind my eyelids were drooping. "You were never anyone but Trista Bromwell."

I nodded as I curled up into her arms. She put my hair back and murmured something I couldn't understand. She kissed me on my forehead and bit into my neck.

"Trista! Wake up!" I opened my eyes. Everything seemed foggy and unclear. It was a boy about my age.

"Trista! Did you hear me? You've been sleeping for hours. Its almost dusk."

I smiled, she would be here soon. He looked down feeling anguished. I suddenly remembered why.

"Winfred?" My voice was slurred.

"Yes it's me. I'm going to miss you when this is all over. I have a feeling you wont remember me so I want to say goodbye before it's too late."

I frowned. My head was clearing a little at a time but I was still confused.

"Good bye Trista Thomson."

"Thomson?" I asked. That wasn't my name. Why did he call me that? I was Trista Bromwell.

"She's already started then." He cleared his throat. "Goodbye, Trista."

I was still slightly dazed but I got the picture. "Goodbye Winfred." He choked on a sob and unwillingly helped me downstairs. I smiled at the clock as it signaled dusk. Winfred was already gone when the woman walked in.

We embraced and sat on the couch. I stared lovingly at the woman. Right now she was the one person I wanted to be with.

"What is your last name Trista?"

I was confused by the sudden question. "Bromwell… Why?" she smiled. A wave of confusion hit me again.

"What year is it?"

I thought hard. It started with a 2... More fog filled my head and I looked at the woman for an answer.

"It's 1820 of coarse."

I thought about it. "1820..." I nodded. She smiled with approval.

"What year were you born?" she asked.

I knew for a fact that I was thirteen. So… the fog intensified. I struggled to do the math.

"1807." I struggled hoping I was right.

"Very good." She looked amused. I sighed with relief.

"Who is your mother?" she asked.

"mum…"

"No." her voice was slow and understandable. As if she were talking to a young child.

My head suddenly felt as if an entire sky of clouds was in it.

"I am your mother Trista Bromwell. You never belonged to anyone else. You are my daughter and I am your mother. You were never a servant here. You always lived here."

I struggled to comprehend this information. I could barely think on my own. I drank in her words holding onto them. I was in a stupor like none before. I repeated the words over and over in my head. Trista Bromwell. Trista Bromwell. I looked at the woman. She was my mother and I loved her. This was my home. I wanted to be here and never leave. I wanted my mother more than anything in the world and she was right here with me.

I felt myself drifting in clouds. I curled up next to her and lifted my hair back. She kissed my cheek and sank her fangs into me. I smiled as I went limp.

"Trista wake up." it was my mother. I looked at her and smiled. I was in my bed. I followed my mother down the stairs and gracefully sat on the couch. She joined me with just as much grace and looked at me.

"What is your last name Trista."

"Bromwell. What else would it be?" I felt confused.

"What year is it?" she asked.

"1820." I answered wondering why my mother was asking such obvious questions.

"What year were you born?" she asked smiling.

"1807..." I was beginning to wonder if this was a dream.

"Who is your mother?"

"You are of course. Oh mother what are all of these questions about? I'm beginning to wonder if I'm dreaming this. Why would you ask such questions anyways?"

My mother smirked and looked so utterly proud and triumphant that I was almost afraid of her; but I loved her and she would never hurt me. What was there to fear? Ever since father had died in the battle of 1812 she was the only one I had. I had never known my father. I had been too young to remember him. I smoothed out my blue dress and sat with all of the lady like grace I could.

My mother was looking at me with admiration I looked back at her lovingly. I heard a gasp and turned my head.

It was our servant Winfred. I liked him and knew I could trust him just by looking at him. I wondered why. His expression was strange though. I wondered why he was looking at me like that. He looked nervous. He almost seemed to be waiting for something.

I noticed that he was wearing very odd clothing. Perhaps it was something servants wore sometimes. His shoes were strange too. I wished I could ask where he got such strange clothing but it would be improper.

"Why are looking at me in such an odd fashion?" I asked with as much politeness as I could muster. At that moment tears began streaming down his face and he burst out of the room.

"This must be a dream." I accidentally said aloud. I covered my mouth. It was rude to state ones thoughts aloud. I looked back at my mother. She looked concerned but reassured.

"I think you're ready." my mother looked at me with glee. My forehead knotted in confusion. I snuggled up to her and she lifted back my hair. This seemed familiar to me but I couldn't decide why. It was like a half remembered memory. It should have frightened me when she showed her fangs; but at that moment I felt reassured by them. When she started draining my life I felt as though it was a special form of motherly affection. Something was different now then in my half remembered memories. It was slower and more careful. It was taking minutes rather than seconds. Instead of feeling sleepy I felt as though my life was slipping away. I wanted this. I wanted to die for my mother. My breathing was slowing. Colors flashed before my eyes and I was feeling extremely light headed. My vision was fading. I looked at my mother with trust in my eyes. I loved her and trusted her and she was here with me and that was all that mattered.

I opened my eyes. It was dark and stuffy. I wondered where I was. I was lying down. I felt around but I couldn't find a way out. It was like I was in a box. It was lined with velvet. Why was I in a box? Brightness began coming out of an open crack. I squinted my eyes trying to adjust them to the light. It was my mother! I got up and out of the box without really thinking. When she closed it I realized that it was a coffin. My forehead knotted in confusion.

What had I been doing in a coffin? The room was dim and musty. I felt nervous so I looked at my mother for reassurance.

She smiled at me and I smiled back. My mouth felt odd. I felt around with my tongue and gasped. I had fangs! Fangs! I looked at my mother for comfort.

"Trista my darling. Does it matter what you are now?"

I realized that I could now think clearly and remember certain things. I felt more free than I had for a while.

I remembered more about Winfred, I remembered a bat, and my mothers fangs. I remembered my mother killing me. How willing I had been to die for her. Die!? I was dead? After a few moments I remembered everything. I remembered what had happened to my real mother I remembered what this woman had done to me and Winfred; but I didn't care. I loved and wanted this woman more than anyone. I wanted to be who and what she wanted me to be. I wanted to be Trista Bromwell. Not Trista Thomson. I eagerly ran into her arms and she embraced me back.

"You remember everything."

"Yes; but I don't care. I love you! I don't care about the past or what you did I just want to be Trista Bromwell. I am Trista Bromwell."

"I'm very glad." She said. I looked up at her. She was looking at me with a strange expression. It was full of adoration desire and pride. I was her new creation. I belonged to her but I didn't care. I loved her and wanted her. She was my mother and I was her Trista Bromwell. She created who and what I was.

Trista Bromwell! Trista Bromwell! Trista Bromwell! How I loved the sound of that name. My mother was looking at me with admiration pride and triumph. I was Trista Bromwell. Her Trista Bromwell.

She blind folded me and led me up to the main floor. The moon was gleaming and there were lit candles everywhere. Winfred walked in still wearing clothing from this time period. He was looking at me nervously and with such anguish that I smiled at him. He looked shocked and almost dropped the bundle he was carrying.

"Trista." I turned my attention to my mother. "I must go out. I will be back around 3:00." I nodded looking disappointed about her departure. I sat on the couch like a lady and looked at the closing front door. I watched the living room fire with fascination. I only snapped out of it when Winfred started sweeping nearby. He looked forlorn and depressed. I wanted to comfort him but only Trista Thomson would. Not Trista Bromwell. I watched the fire again. There was something about it that drew me in. I watched it flicker and spark. I watched its fantastic hues lick the wood. I found my self sitting next to it staring into it.

Trista Bromwell. I loved that name, my name. Trista Thomson was no more. I was Trista Bromwell.

"The fire is lovely isn't it." I smiled at my mother. Time had seemed to pass so quickly.

"It's fantastic."

She smiled back at me. "You must be lonely here with no one to talk to."

"Not that lonely."

"I'm hiring more servants so Winfred doesn't have to work anymore."

I looked at her questioningly. "Would you like a playmate?" she asked.

I grinned as I caught on. Winfred would be my playmate.

I waited in my new room. I had thought my old room was beautiful; but this one was beyond that. It had gilded furniture and a queen sized bed. Portraits of the Bromwells hung on the walls. I had a dresser with a mirror but of coarse I couldn't show up in it.

I heard knocking on my door and grinned.

"Come in." I said. And there he was. My new playmate. Winfred.

I was sure that I looked frightening because he looked afraid. I smiled at him and he recoiled.

"Wha… What is it?" he asked.

My smile widened as I played on him. I closed and locked the door. He shook his head in disbelief.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would." I answered. "I need a playmate."

He looked at me blankly. "You are different. More different than I could have imagined. You're like. HER!" he pointed downstairs which was where my mother was.

"I take that as a great complement."

"Trista. Please!" He begged me to let him go and I watched with amusement.

When he was out of breath I grinned at him. "You don't even know what I have in mind for a playmate." I said innocently.

He glared at me. "You're not Trista. Your something else. Something worse."

I smiled. He thought he was insulting me but this felt like praise. "I'm not Trista Thomson anymore. I'm Trista Bromwell."

He looked away from me in disgust. Then he looked back at me with pity in his eyes. "I thought I had it bad. Look at what she turned you into."

His words did not hurt me in the least. "Its hard to believe I was ever afraid of you. Hard to believe I was ever afraid of bats."

His eyes narrowed. "You remember that?"

"I remember everything about my past. What she did to me and my real mother; but I don't care. It doesn't matter to me."

He turned away from me abruptly. I decided that the taunting had lasted long enough so I started confusing him.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked.

I smiled innocently. He started walking towards me.

"No!" he yelled. He tried to stop walking to no avail.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Don't you want a playmate too?" tears of anger streamed down his face as he unwillingly embraced me. I was having fun. I traced the lines of his face with my fingers. He was trembling with tension. He was shaking with sobs as he showed his neck to me. I began kissing it gently and he started relaxing as I made his mind more and more foggy. Then I couldn't resist. I dug my fangs into his throat and took in enough of his blood to make him faint. He was already part vampire so he didn't have as much blood as a human would. I was undead and he was still partly alive. I lay him on my bed and stroked his hair. I looked out of my window in disappointment. The sun would rise soon.

"You cant escape me; and you cant leave me, so why try?" I whispered in his ear. Only his subconscious would hear. My mother led me to my coffin after putting a blindfold on me.

I awoke at dusk and pushed my coffin lid open. My mother and I spent time together until midnight. She told me to have fun with my playmate and left.

I found Winfred in my room huddled in a corner.

"Why are you so frightened dear Winfred?" I asked sweetly.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled.

"You cant stay way from me. You know that." I willed him to come to me clouding his mind. He got out of his position and staggered over to me.

"That's better." I said. He stared blankly.

"You cant resist me can you?" he shook his head.

I stroked his face and whispered, "Kiss me." his eyes tightened. Our lips met. I kissed him back passionately and he returned it in kind. I nibbled his earlobe and moved my lips all the way down to his neck. He sighed. I sank my fangs into his flesh and drank until he fainted. I looked at his face. It was relaxed. He was breathing deeply. I set him on my bed. I traced his arm and admired his brown hair.

"Tomorrow night you will wait for me." I whispered. He moaned sleepily; and I left feeling content.

"I can tell you had a good time."

"Yes mother." I said.

"Would he make you happy?" she asked.

I thought about. "Yes. I think he would."

My mother looked thoughtful. "I know what vampire desires are like. I had such a desire when I hired you and your real mother. I wanted a daughter; but I knew I couldn't baby you all of the time. You would get the same kind of desires. We all need playmates." I grinned. Winfred would be mine.


	3. Chapter 3: Playmate

Chapter 3 - Playmate

I got up groggily feeling dazed. My neck was soar from where she had bitten me. Hate and pity welled up in me.

I went downstairs to check the time. It was 4:00. I wanted to flee this awful house but I couldn't. I couldn't take a step towards the front door. I was a slave. My fate was decided as I always knew it would be.

I had liked Trista from the moment she walked in; but it didn't take long before I knew what Mrs. Bromwell had planned for her. I knew her too well. I had lived in this house for nearly two centuries.

I had done everything I could to save Trista. I tried to build up her trust in my bat form and then scare her away by morphing back but it hadn't worked. I remembered the nights in the woods when she petted my head and seemed to love me back. That was the Trista I wanted. That Trista was gone though. Trista Thomson had become Trista Bromwell.

Unwillingly I thought back to last nights kiss. I hadn't wanted to kiss that Trista. I wanted to kiss Trista Thomson; but she was dead and gone. I sobbed again. Why did it have to be her? Why did Mrs. Bromwell have to choose the Thomsons? I remembered the pranks I had played on Trista. When my boss found out about my ghost act she had deprived me of blood for a week.

The only person I had cared about in two hundred years was forever diminished. I watched the clock awaiting my fate. I always knew I would become one of them. That was my sealed fate the day I got a job here. I had been so excited to get a job in such a large house. Throughout the decades Mrs. Bromwell went through husband after husband. When she tired of them she had me kill them.

I had pitied everyone of her victims but none so much as Trista. Somehow I couldn't imagine my boss giving up Trista. For years it was always new husbands that she wanted. Now she had a daughter. She was always considered lesser by her husbands but now she was in control. Trista was hers instead of the other way around.

5:00. I paced back and forth. 5:30. I thought about Trista Bromwell. The new Trista. A part of me wanted her. A small part of me wanted to kiss her and hold her. I grimaced. I would have to go to her room soon. I didn't know how many nights she would play with me but I hoped it would all end soon. I wanted to die and if I was transformed I would be dead.

I paced in front of the clock. When it chimed the new hour. I felt my self rushing to her room. It was only a matter of minutes before she was there.

She looked at me and smiled innocently but with cruelty in her eyes. It was so painful to see this monster in Trista's form.

"No taunting today?" He voice was full of honey.

I had to try and resist her! I looked away from her but I couldn't for long.

She smirked and I ground my teeth. I groaned as my head began to cloud.

"Don't you want me Winfred?" Her face and voice were luring.

"I want Trista Thomson." I stuttered. Her smile widened. Why it did eluded me. I wobbled dizzily as she put more fog in my head.

I stared at her blankly thinking how beautiful she was. I wanted her. I narrowed my eyes. I would show her how strong I could be.

"You're a very good playmate." She said.

I growled.

"You want to kiss me. You know you do. Hold me Winfred. Hold me in your arms." My resistance faded away as my mind drifted deeper into the haze. I held her close to me and put her lips on mine. I wanted her so much. I put more passion into my kiss and felt her smile. I stroked her back and nibbled her earlobe. She rested her head on my shoulder and I waited for her to bite me. I winced as I felt her fangs pierce me. I slowly went limp.

"You want me so much." It was a whisper in my dreams. Her beautiful voice echoed in my head. I wanted her.

I got up and went to the clock. 5:30. I was getting off schedule for sure. I thought about the beautiful girl that would prey on me tonight. I wanted her; but I was afraid. I had some common sense left and that part of me was filled with anger, fear and depression. I kept seeing her face and tried to push it away. I couldn't resist her and a large part of me wanted her. I fidgeted as I waited for sundown. At six I rushed up the stairs and into her room.

When she walked in I smiled at her. She smiled back triumphantly.

"Are you starting to play along dear Winfred?"

"If it's a game." I said.

She inspected me and I looked at her longingly. My anger and fear faded away as she filled my mind with clouds.

"Come to me Winfred. Hold me in your arms." Without a fight I rushed to her. I pressed her lips to mine and explored her mouth with my tongue. She added a burst of passion to the kiss and massaged my back as I stroked her hair. We rolled onto her bed and I relaxed. She was looking over me smiling with pride and triumph. I didn't care if I was only her toy. As long as could have her I would be happy. She unbuttoned my shirt and traced my chest all the way to my neck.

I waited for her special kiss and sighed with contentment as she sank her glorious fangs into my neck. I waited for the sleepiness to come and smiled.

"Wake up sleepyhead." I awoke to the woman I loved. She was looking down at me. I smiled at her eagerly.

"You love me don't you?" she asked.

"With all my heart." I answered looking at the love of my life.

She smiled proudly. "You are an excellent playmate."

Then the fog came. I looked at her with hazy eyes. "I love you." I choked.

"You will always love me." she said clouding my mind even more.

"Forever." I promised.

"You will always be mine. You will belong to no one else."

"I promise."

"I will be all that matters to you."

"Nothing else matters." felt my eyelids drooping.

"I will be your superior." she commanded.

I was too dazed to care what she meant but listened and drank in her words.

"Always." I said.

Her serious gaze turned into a sweet one. My personal haven was looking down at me and I was ready for her. I exposed my neck eagerly and she bit.

I sighed with contentment and went limp.

I knew where I was but I didn't care. I knew what I was but I only wanted her. She opened the coffin and looked expectantly at me. Suddenly I remembered my past two hundred years. I remembered the real Trista and missed her. I looked up at Trista Bromwell and all of my doubts faded away. I was hers I and I wanted to always be hers. I smiled at her with longing in my eyes.

She took my hand and I led me out. A flash of recognition hit me as I saw Mrs. Bromwell but I didn't care for long. I barely noticed when Mrs. Bromwell looked amused by my lack of interest in her.

"You did well with your playmate Trista. I don't think I even did that well with you." Trista beamed at the praise and turned her attention to me. She gloated at my reaction to her. My voice caught in my throat as I looked into her eyes. She was all that mattered. Nothing else did.

Mrs. Bromwell looked proudly at her new daughter and led us upstairs in blindfolds.

Trista and I walked together to her room and sat on her bed. I looked at her longingly. She smiled at me and my dead heart nearly burst with the beauty of it.

She examined me. Her new creation and grinned. I grinned back. My 200 years seemed to melt away.

"I love you." I said.

She gave me a quick kiss and we lay down looking at each other.

"Do you still want Trista Thomson?" she asked.

"No." I said. "I want Trista Bromwell."

She smiled at me. "Do you miss her?" she asked.

"No. Only you matter." her smile widened.

"Do you care what you are?" she asked.

"Not if I'm with you."

"You're a very good playmate." she said; and we began our kiss.


End file.
